


Love Is

by Luci0logy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci0logy/pseuds/Luci0logy
Summary: Does admitting you love someone make you needy and weak, or does it make you strong and free? Draco mulls this over after an 'interesting' night out with Harry.





	Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: The events in this story happen shortly before Test Drive HD365. Adam Cooper, Harry's first crush after having seen him dance on TV at the Durseleys. puts in his third appearance following After The ballet Is Over and Test Drive HD365. Who knows, maybe one day Draco will share. Yeah, right!  


* * *

Love.

Such a small word with so much power, Draco mused, as he sat propped up in bed. 

Love makes the world go round.

Love conquers all.

All you need is love – apparently, yet the sentiment was the very antithesis of everything he had been taught in his youth.

Love was a weakness, so he’d been told as a child, binding one person in thrall to another, making them need and want and _Merlin forefend_ trust.

And a Malfoy does not need or want or trust. A Malfoy should be totally self-sufficient.

Love was a weapon, to be used against the defenceless – those _in_ love, but not loved in return - to control or hurt or break.

A Malfoy is never controlled, or hurt or broken. A Malfoy should be strong, aloof, and superior.

Love was a prison, he’d found out, whose bars were made not of metal but of family, duty and expectation.

Even so, this Malfoy had finally broken out of that prison to eventually find what he had least expected – love in the form of Harry.  
   
Draco looked down at Harry, lying with his head resting on Draco’s stomach asleep, and at peace. Draco's lips curved into a slight smile because admitting it to himself, that he loved Harry, no longer made his stomach churn with something akin to fear. 

It had taken some time, he realised, to be comfortable with the idea. Like the slow burning down of the candle he had been watching, barely perceptible but happening none the less. But he did. He loved Harry. What scared him was if Harry knew just how much.

True, he sometimes felt ‘needy’ because he was no longer able to shut down his emotions completely and think only of himself above all others. To admit to loving someone was to admit needing them, to feeling something for them, to expose one’s inner self, to be vulnerable, because someone else now had a form of power over him.

And he wanted. Wanted Harry so much that at times the feeling consumed him and he had to search him out, touch him and be touched in return. Like now, during their post coital cuddle, Draco felt the need to connect with Harry, running his fingers gently through the sweat-dampened dark strands of his hair again and again, soothing – well, he wasn’t sure who really.

As for trust, trust made him feel less alone in the world, knowing someone thought enough about him – loved him enough to watch his back, keep his secrets, and not throw his vulnerability or his feelings back in his face.

Love wasn’t about control, he’d discovered. Love was about freedom, about respecting someone else’s choices without belittling or hurting them, such as Harry’s choice to want to go and see the Muggle musical Guys and Dolls at the Piccadilly Theatre.

Draco had rolled his eyes, but bitten back the retort about not going to see “vulgar entertainment in that fleapit,” because he knew it was important to Harry. Or rather, he knew Adam moves-like-sex-personified-across-the-stage Cooper was important to Harry, had been his first crush back at Hogwarts when Harry had realised he liked boys not girls.

The fact that Draco had checked out the exceptionally talented dancer last year when Harry had wanted to see him in the ballet _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ , and thankfully found him to be happily married with a daughter, didn’t make him insecure or jealous, not at all, merely cautious. Or so he’d told himself at the time. 

Draco would never admit to Harry exactly how much he’d actually enjoyed the show earlier tonight. A brief nod of the head when Harry had asked as they walked down Drury Lane to their post theatre supper at Sarastro was all he allowed. But he was sure by the way Harry eyed him in lieu of a reply that he’d been seen surreptitiously tapping his fingers on the side of his leg to those damnably catchy tunes.

Strength, Draco had come to realise, came from love. He felt comfortable and at ease with who he was now, no longer a relic of the past with a nonexistent future or someone who had to hide his true ‘self’ away from others for fear of being outed, derided, scorned. He was accepted, at least by those about whom he gave a fuck, and that was due to Harry. 

Draco knew that the source of this strength was this incredible man lying next to him. He was loved, it was written all over Harry’s face and in his actions and he loved Harry in return. He grinned to himself at the sudden swooping feeling in his belly at that thought and tightened his grip on Harry with his other arm. 

It seemed perverse to him though, that it was this very fortitude which allowed him to break completely, to lose control and fall apart when they made love tenderly, unhurriedly; worshipping each other through the language of touch with gentle hands and hot, moist mouths. Not when they fucked, he realised, that was a different type of ecstasy that pervaded and scorched every fibre of his being like wildfire when he came during a fast and furious coupling. 

Draco felt his cock twitch and begin to harden at the thought of making love slowly to Harry when he woke. Harry had fucked him mercilessly in the restaurant’s toilets after their meal earlier, unable to wait until they returned to the Apparation spot. Draco smirked. He’d had no idea that tormenting Harry about the many charms of Adam Cooper – naked - during their meal would ignite such passion. Arousal, yes, that he’d expected, but not the hungry predatory look he'd seen on Harry's face. 

He’d thought Harry was going to fuck him there and then over the table of their semi-private minaret booth when he’d mused aloud about what it would be like if one of them fucked Adam’s mouth while the other took him from behind. Harry had choked on his wine, stood suddenly, leant over the table and grabbed him by the tie whilst casting a Confundus Charm to bemuse staff and customers alike about their whereabouts, and dragged him to the toilets.  
   
As toilets go for fucking in, Sarastro’s were one of the best and the most erotic. The walls and ceilings both inside and outside the cubicles were covered in paintings of nymphs, humans and demons in various positions and groupings, having sex. Not that Draco had much time to look closely tonight as the wall swam in and out of his vision, his fingers grappling to find purchase because he refused to touch the toilet cistern, while Harry gripped his hips tightly, grunting and pounding into him from behind.

Draco was fully hard now and his fingers left Harry’s hair and began to caress the curve of his back to the tip of his cleft. Harry began to stir so Draco slid down the bed until he was face to face with him, on his side. Rubbing his erection against Harry’s groin he felt the desired response before he saw Harry open his eyes and smile lazily at him. 

Harry’s hips matched the slow rocking of Draco’s. Wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck, he gave him a leisurely kiss. Draco moved to pepper kisses up the side of Harry’s neck to his ear. 

“Mmmmm,” Harry sighed, “love you”.

“Love you too,” Draco murmured against Harry’s ear, _with every cell in my body_ , he thought to himself, rolling Harry on to his back and initiating another slow kiss.

~*~  



End file.
